Unwritten Views
by serafina19
Summary: Because Smallville is about Clark, this was designed to fill in some of the blanks the writers left Chollie fans.  Series of one-shots.
1. Morning After

_This one takes place (obviously) the morning after Warrior._

_**Disclaimer: **_No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing. The characters/locations belong to the creators of Smallville/Superman._  
_

* * *

**Morning After**

I woke up to my phone vibrating on the table. I grabbed my head and rubbed my eyes. I've been having weird dreams lately, but last night's took the cake.

Looking at the caller ID, I answered. "Ollie?"

"Sorry, if I'm waking you up, but I was hoping we could talk."

He sounded serious. I was hoping he hadn't found out about the money I had been borrowing from his company for the Kryptonite weapons. I hadn't found the right time to tell him about it yet.

"I'll be at Watchtower in an hour, we can talk then." I figured by then I would be caffeinated and ready to take the blame.

"No, it's okay. I'll say my peace and get it over with."

Now he sounded nervous. What was he talking about?

"Last night, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

What happened last night? I couldn't say anything, so there was a large pause.

"Chloe?"

Snap out of it. "Yeah, I'm here. Just..." What was I doing? "Just thinking."

"So I'll see you around?"

I was still clueless about what he was talking about "Yeah... yeah, of course. Bye."

Getting out of bed, I picked up my green top to put it away when something hit my foot. It was an arrowhead. I put my fingers to my mouth, remembering why I had it. It really happened; it wasn't a dream. I sat myself down on the floor and stared at the arrowhead.

I kissed him. Did I kiss him? All the details seemed fuzzy now.

After the Stephen Swift situation, I just wanted to relax at Watchtower by myself because I couldn't face Lois after that. But he was there doing target practice. A single malt later, I found myself comfortable, but I had Stephen's words swirling in my head.

When was the last time I had a good time? I guess burying a husband while everyone in my life disappears eliminates fun times. I had focused my energy into Watchtower, even when the gang went awol. Where was I supposed to find fun in a time like that?

Of course, Oliver had an answer for that. "Sometimes, it's right in front of your face, you just have to want to see it." Ollie, even for _you,_ that was bad. But it worked. I went next to him and learned how to shoot an arrow. Or, in my case, attempted to learn, as I missed the target three times. I figured I should quit after breaking the tip off his arrow, but fate had different plans as I returned the arrow to him. Our eyes met and then it happened.

Something about that entire night felt different. Of course, since Roulette, Oliver had been acting weird, not that I minded it..._anything_ beat him having a death wish.

But this was Oliver Queen: billionaire, playboy, and high-society Oliver Queen. My entire life has been spent in the shadows and I couldn't continue living that way with him. Furthermore, he was Lois' ex – I couldn't do that to her. Of course, with her dating Clark, she technically broke that rule first. And Jimmy. It was too soon. Yet, when Jimmy needed help, Oliver was there for him. He looked as bad as I did at Jimmy's funeral.

After living so long in solitude; it felt good to have some human contact. Clark had officially replaced me with Lois, and Oliver had been there for me and vice versa. I just wasn't ready for another train wreck, and that was the only way a relationship between Ollie and I could end. However, it doesn't have to be serious, just a simple arrangement. I could tell that he didn't regret it, and in a way, I didn't either.

I grabbed my phone and looked at it. Fun — that was the theme of last night. I dialled Oliver's number and sighed. I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"Hey Chloe, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure of... anything right now."

"Don't worry about it. That's why I said..."

"No, I want to give this a shot."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but let's keep this simple. I'm not looking for a relationship, just..."

"I get it."

Of course you get it. "But we need to keep it to ourselves for a little while."

He paused for a moment and responded, "Okay."

"Okay." I repeated.

I heard a knock on my door, so I slammed my phone shut and stashed the arrowhead in my pocket. Even though I felt the point through my pocket, I had to deal with the pain. The last person I needed prying into this was Lois.

I got up from the floor. "Come in."

Lois opened the door. "I thought I heard you talking. Who's calling you this early in the morning?"

"Oliver." I said before thinking.

"Really?"

I needed a cover story, fast. "I'm picking up a package for him before we meet for coffee." Okay, that was lame, but it seemed to satisfy Lois as she was dying to say something.

"So I heard you went out with your masked friend last night. I wanted to ask you how it went last night, but I fell asleep before you came in."

Great. How do I explain to Lois that I went out with a boy who got magically transformed into a man by a comic book and almost tried to kill me when I tried to fix things?

"No offence, but I stayed out knowing you were going to interrogate me when I got home." That was the truth.

"Well, you're not getting out of it that easy."

"I won't be seeing him again anytime soon, Lo. Any leads that you need to follow today?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a juicy one this morning." She looked anxious to leave, but I could tell she wanted more details.

"You're not getting any more out of me, so don't let that lead go to waste. Go."

She hesitated, but then grabbed her bag. "Thanks, cuz. See you later."

I went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee while trying to figure out what I just did. It would be simple, Ollie understood that. He knows what I've been through. It'll be fun.


	2. My Two Cents

_Just to clear a couple things up, Unwritten Views isn't a story per say, just a collection of thoughts or conversations that don't appear in Season 9. I decided to do it this way for two reasons. First, I wanted to consider different points of view to see if I could pull them off. The other reason is that I'm leaving some blanks unfilled, which explains my jump from "Warrior" to "Escape."_

_I wanted to try to write from Lois' perspective, as she is the closest person to both characters in my opinion. You can tell by the show that she doesn't buy it, and I wanted to write what she thought of Chloe's reaction to her and Ollie being called a couple. It's short, but I felt if I made it longer, it wouldn't be as powerful._

* * *

**My Two Cents**

Just having fun, Chloe? That's not true and you know it. Then again, maybe you don't notice how Oliver is looking at you. I would know; he used to look at me that way.

Not long ago, he was willing to give up on life, both literally and figuratively, but you turned him around, you must have. It explains everything. Now he seems happy and is no longer making self-deprecating jokes. I would love to know what you did to him, because you deserve a medal.

You tell me that you're satisfied with the lack of pressure and coupledom, and I guess that makes sense considering Jimmy. Remember that Oliver isn't the only one with a questionable relationship track record. Unfortunately, I don't see how this arrangement won't turn into a relationship because Ollie has a genuine charm underneath the public persona. I certainly didn't mean to fall in love with him, but I did. We're related, Chloe, do you really think he doesn't know how to get to you? Regardless, he has to know you pretty well, because you're not "having fun" with him because he has money. You wouldn't be _here_ if you didn't care about him.

I get it, the fame probably scares you. You lived in the shadows at the Daily Planet, and these days, I have no idea what you do for a living. You thrive under secrecy and with him; I mean, with Oliver Queen, there is no privacy. Which makes me wonder if you even know that he's Green Arrow. You must, because you're way too curious to let something that big slip by you. However, that means you're willing to live with the factor that broke us up. That in itself speaks volumes for how you feel about him. I mean, you were wearing matching robes last night!

So I'll grin and wear the "no comment" label that you want me to, but trust me, you'll cave. Oliver may be playing along, but he took off the label long before I ever put it on.


	3. Pulling the Strings

_Still in Escape, back to Chloe's POV. This examines her thoughts before she talks with Oliver on the balcony._

_The next chapter may be awhile. This was only supposed to be a trilogy of Chloe's thoughts, but now I want to write at least one for each season regular (except for Zod). The next one may be the best chance to write under Clark's view, but I'm struggling with it. However, Oliver might sneak in next, so there may be nothing to worry about. For those who follow Ashes & Wine, Chapter 3 and 4 are almost complete. Expect them within this week. Sera  
_

* * *

**Pulling the Strings**

As I woke up, I noticed I was alone. Oh great, Chloe, you scared another person from your life. However, confrontations, presents and arguments were three things that I didn't sign up for. I contemplated last night's events for a moment then pulled the sheets back. There he was, sleeping on the floor. I felt bad for a moment, but I didn't tell him to sleep there. However, for a billionaire, he looked quite comfortable.

It was supposed to be a weekend to get away and have fun, but it turned into the opposite. I saw more of Clark than I did of Oliver... new thought, new thought.

Seriously though, why is it that we can't seem to go _anywhere_ without a Blur emergency? You think that people would be tired to possessing me by now.

Regardless of what happened this weekend, what about Lois screams bed and breakfast? How could you think it was her brochure Clark? Now, between Lois' curiosity and Clark's protective nature, we'll never get peace. At this point, everyone might as well know. Well, not everyone, that's one facet of Oliver's life that I could never face. I felt for Ollie though, he's going to have it a lot harder than me. Everyone we know is slightly protective of me, and knowing his track record, it's likely that Lois is our only supporter, but not in a good way. I guess no one is going to believe that we're not a couple. Then again, now that Clark has meddled with Oliver's psyche, I think Oliver's starting to define our... situation.

I tiptoed out of bed and quickly got changed. I needed a moment, and Oliver looked too peaceful to wake up. As I was leaving, I saw the gift that sparked the downward spiral of our arrangement.

No labels. No strings. Definitely no ribbons. Didn't I make that clear?

I closed the door to the room and started heading to the gift shop hoping that if I returned it, there would be no problems. However, seeing the closed sign on its door made me realize that we were supposed to talk about this. I headed to the front balcony to collect my thoughts, praying I wouldn't run into anyone on my way there.

It was a beautiful day, despite what transpired here last night. I found an open bench and sat down while taking the box out of my bag. It's amazing how something so small could cause so much trouble, but it wasn't just Oliver's fault. Clark played his part, and I may have overreacted.

I shook the box and heard a single rattle, which (hopefully) eliminated anything too expensive. Still, we weren't supposed to be giving gifts, that wasn't how this was supposed to work. Simple, no complications, no presents. How could he have thought that he was taking me for granted? Clark must have said it, but he hasn't cared about Ollie's life or mine for the last couple of months.

Unfortunately, Clark has a way of intimidating people, so in a way, I don't blame Oliver for buying something. It was a nice gesture, and he did feel bad about it. I didn't even realize that he slept on the floor until this morning.

I stared at the box again and looked at it from all angles. The least I could do is see what it is before I blow this situation more out of control. I untied the bow, but then I remembered what Lois thought. _This is a relationship Chloe._ I wasn't ready for that; therefore I couldn't be okay with this. As I burrowed the box in my bag, I heard a familiar voice.

"It's a spoon."

I looked up and saw Oliver. I wondered how much of that he had seen. Regardless, we needed to talk about this. The last talk I put off with him was my siphoning of his money for Kryptonite weapons, and we both know how that ended. But really Oliver, a spoon?


	4. Be Careful

_Clark's POV is still giving me trouble, but thankfully, re-runs saved me from re-writing instead of adding to a scene, hence the delay. Instead, it Oliver's turn. I really hesitated with which scene to use, and I settled on this one. While it's not my best, I'm hoping it'll do._

_Moving on to Checkmate, after Chloe takes off to find Icicle._

* * *

**Be Careful**

That was the best you had Oliver? You just escaped from Checkmate, and have been looking forward to seeing her smile for god knows how long, and the best you can come up with is be careful?

The Oliver Queen that my shareholders know is nothing but a façade. I may have been born into that life, but I don't live that life. No one knows that better than Chloe. Clark sees me as a reckless liability at moments, and Lois... I'm not exactly sure what Lois thinks of me. One minute I'm a jackass, the other I'm playing beer pong with her. Regardless, neither of them would gone the lengths to bring me back like Chloe did. We've saved each other's backs countless times and we understand each other completely.

So I meant it when I said to be careful. Chloe has a tendency of going a little over her head, and with Checkmate agents everywhere, I don't want us to fall apart like the Justice Society. But that's not the only reason I said it.

With Lois and Tess, it was easier. With other women, it was easier. However, with Chloe, the Queen charm either doesn't work or it doesn't exist. She can see right through my bullshit and see me for who I am. Maybe that was why she thought I was worth saving even after I had given up on myself. We've had an unbelievably solid friendship, so it didn't surprise me when our relationship started to change.

However, what happened after "target practice" was an accident. But this was Chloe: Clark's best friend, Jimmy's ex, and Lois' cousin. Normally, those facts would have stopped me, but it didn't. I thought she wasn't ready, though, so I tried to call it off, but she wanted to give me a chance. She was willing to keep it going after I accused her of stealing. Even when I gave her a gift, she was willing to overlook it. She probably saw right through that pitiful attempt at being honest, but she doesn't call me on it. Instead, she simply grins and leaves without a word.

To be honest, I figured our arrangement would eventually change and we would consider giving a relationship a shot. However, I knew the moment I suggested a relationship, she'd run, and when that happens, I'd have to explain myself to everyone and likely fly back to Star City before Bart or Clark could catch up to me.

But I knew we weren't just "having fun" anymore, or at least, I wasn't. I did the very thing that I was trying to avoid. I fell for her.

I'm willing to wait until she's ready because she's worth it. However, I may have to be the one who brings it up, even if it means losing her.

Regardless, I don't want to lose her without being honest with her.

So stay safe, Chloe. You deserve the truth, even if you don't want to hear it.


	5. We've Still Got Time

_A/N: I got lucky CW had "Checkmate" as a re-run last week, just about re-wrote a scene instead of adding to it. This starts as an addition to the scene after Clark saves Chloe from Checkmate. Sorry if it's a little choppy or repetitive, I couldn't find this scene anywhere to cross-reference._

* * *

**We've Still got Time **

Chloe was right, life would become more difficult now that Waller knew their identities, but we couldn't give up. It was just another obstacle for us to overcome.

We had escaped from behind enemy lines, but I knew that there was someone else involved, or else I wouldn't have gotten to Chloe in time.

It killed me to say this, but she deserved the truth, even if I couldn't face her while saying it. "You should go see Oliver. You probably shook him up pretty good."

She scoffed at me. "Come on, Clark. Don't start this again."

Believe me, Chloe, I didn't want to, but I wanted to give credit where it was due. I turned around. "I'm serious, Chloe. Tess must have given him the pass-codes for Checkmate's power grid. You owe some of your gratitude to him; I couldn't have saved you without him."

She seemed clearly stunned at what I was saying, not that I blamed her. We hadn't been on the best of terms recently, but if she could be supportive of my relationship with Lois, I could at least try to be supportive towards her and Oliver.

She nodded her head, clearly still deep in thought. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Clark."

"I've got to patrol. Are you okay?"

She smiled at me. "Go go. I can take care of myself... well, most of the time anyway."

I smiled back at her and flashed out of there as soon as I could. I did have to patrol, but I wasn't good for talking about relationships, especially Chloe and Oliver's... situation. They knew I wasn't their biggest fan, but I just didn't want to see Chloe get hurt. More importantly, one wrong move and everything is affected: Chloe could revert back to virtual reality while Oliver could leave his alter ego for good. At the very least, the league wouldn't be the same. Chloe and Oliver are professional people, but they would likely cross their limits if they got too serious and then decided to end things. Unfortunately, that was none of my concern, and I had to back off to let their relationship take its course, no matter what the consequences may be.

However, it might be moving to the next step because not much longer after I left Watchtower, I saw Chloe and Oliver talking and eventually walking down the street hand-in-hand.

As much as I hated to admit it, for two people claiming to not be in a relationship, they had the best relationship that I had seen in either Chloe's or my life. They had seen each other hit rock bottom and have subtlety stood by each other through the bumps. So maybe a part of me is jealous that they can be so honest with each other while I can't reveal my secret to Lois.

In a sense, they are perfect for each other. Oliver finds someone who's interested in him and not his money. Meanwhile, Chloe finds someone who knows everything she's been through and is willing to overlook her mistakes. In a sense, I guess that works both ways. More importantly though, Chloe is loved by someone who understands her life choices and is willing to stand by her through the tough times.

It's clear Oliver is over the "friends with benefits" arrangement, but knowing Chloe, he probably doesn't want to scare her. He told me that she panicked at the sight of a present at the McDougal Inn. However, seeing the way they looked at each other tonight, the next few weeks should be interesting. We're on the brink of war, and feelings like that can only stay hidden for so long.


	6. Purpose

_A/N: Sacrifice, Tess at the hospital after Chloe revives her._

* * *

**Purpose**

I wanted to leave the hospital before Chloe decided to actually kill me, but I was stopped by the presence of the press at front of the hospital. They were calling my name, asking about Oliver's condition. Oliver, what did you do?

I walked back upstairs and found his doctor, who said he was suffering from a Z-shaped third-degree burn on his chest. There was only one explanation: Zod. Clearly, Zod approached him as Green Arrow; he had no interest in Oliver. Had his identity been exposed? No, it couldn't have been, the press would have asked about that first, not his condition. Furthermore, he wouldn't have been that careless.

His doctor said he was found at the mansion, which means he was probably snooping around looking for me, so Zod probably saved me some trouble. However, I would never want to have him here, holding onto life by a thread. No matter how bad he treated me in the past, there was still a part of me that loved him, but I couldn't tell him that. He had moved on, even if she didn't want a commitment.

By the time I got to his room, I realized he wasn't alone and I took my hand off the door knob. Looks like our heart-to-heart had an effect on you after all, Ms. Sullivan. The way she looked at him changed, even since I saw their reunion after she was kidnapped by Checkmate.

You finally realized how much he means to you. Sure, I had to pretty much spell it out for you in Watchtower, but you probably already knew it deep down. Everyone knows what you went through in the last year, and I don't blame you for taking the slow route with him, but you can't hide your feelings forever.

When her hand caressed his face so softly, my heart stung a little. It killed me to see her realizing her feelings, but with her, Oliver could serve a better purpose. She wouldn't let him down, like I did. Together with Lois and Clark, they probably would save the world. That's all I was trying to do, but now, I'm not so sure about anything I'm doing anymore. I had no one.

I had... bonded with Zod, but with the attack on Oliver, I wasn't so sure that I picked the right side. However, I knew it was too late to switch sides because Chloe, Oliver, and potentially Clark wouldn't hesitate on putting me six feet under right now.

I looked at Oliver. I felt bad for him; this is what he had been waiting for, and he couldn't see it.

I thought about leaving, thinking that she would eventually notice me, but I don't think she had an idea what was going on outside this door. She just looked at him with the hope he would open his eyes.

Hearing a familiar voice, I turned to see Clark coming. I knew I was probably one of the last people he wanted to see. Then again, I wasn't too popular with anyone right now. I betrayed Checkmate in a useless attempt to regain Oliver's trust, and my ties to the Kandorians probably put Oliver in this mess. I walked to the end of the hallway and watched Clark approach Oliver's room and stop just like I did. You envy them too, don't you? I checked to ensure that he didn't see me and I headed for the exit.

Do me a favour, Chloe and open your eyes. I meant it when I said that Oliver's not going to leave you, but don't wait until it's too late to show him what you showed me.

* * *

_A/N: Tess' softer side was fun to write. I really like her character and I hope I gave her justice.  
_

_Now the debate begins. I have the potential final chapter written and ready to go, but I'm debating adding more. There could be one, two, or three more chapters before this ends. Of course, this may continue into season 10. _

_Thanks for the support. I never imagined my deleted scene fic would be so popular. Your feedback means a lot and it keeps me writing._


	7. Three Final Words?

_For the finale: Salvation... moments after Oliver cut out._

* * *

**Three Final Words?**

They're not Kandorian.

What are they?

That's not important.

Where are you?

Are you okay?

Please say something.

Say something else.

I said it.

I love you.

I wasn't supposed to, but darn it, you got me. Now I'm standing here with access to every database, but I can't find you.

It started with me dragging you out of the gutter, but the truth is you've been slowly pulling me out for months. I was living a virtual reality for so long, but you showed me real reality. Everyone seemed to forget me, but you didn't. Even when I said I didn't want to complicate things, you were willing to compromise. Sure I caved, but I thought it would make things easier. Instead, you're... somewhere and I can't find you.

You turned off your tracking device to save me. Idiot. Maybe you didn't notice that you already saved me, and without you, I might as well revert back to Big Sister. I don't want that... I... can't do that again. I can't lose my best friend and my... my... I can't even say it. It hurts too much not being able to say it to you personally.

The inevitable tears started falling and I did nothing to stop them. This felt worse than Jimmy; I was honest with him. It took possibly losing you for me to be honest with you. You tried so many times to break me, and I could tell. I should have told you after our last kiss. Instead, the last thing I said before you left was to keep a low profile. How many times did I tell you to be careful? How many times did I push you away? You kept coming, scaring me because I didn't want another train wreck. What I wouldn't give to have it now.

I walked up to the window and stared out into Metropolis and saw the yellow beam in the sky from the Book of Rao. Tess was on her deathbed, you disappeared, and now Clark's leaving. How was I supposed to explain this to Lois? She's all I have, and she knows nothing about me. You understood me better than anyone, and now you're gone.

_He's not going to leave you. With you, he has a purpose._

Tess' words hit me hard. She was right; you didn't leave; you sacrificed yourself, just like Clark.

_You may be not saving people from train wrecks, Chloe, or shootouts, but you are just as much of a hero as the rest of us. We're on the brink of war, Chloe, and the world needs you. I need you._

_You're not in it alone. We're a team, right? You got me. Hey, trust me._

Trusting you was something I should have done. Instead, I relied on Clark, and he left my life again. Me, a hero? Come on Clark, you and I both know I was the sidekick. I'm nothing without the database. Besides, you didn't need me, you didn't need anyone.

_Whoa, don't give up on us yet. May be a little dysfunctional, and hard to wrangle at times, but when the chips are down, we're always there, Chloe._

I shook my head and smirked. You were right. I have a team who always comes through for me when I need them. I can find them, and they can find you. They can bring you back to me.

I walked up to Watchtower. I needed to get a grip of myself and dry my eyes. Right now, I wasn't the girl that Oliver fell for. He came through when I was kidnapped by Checkmate; it was my turn to save him.

Keep breathing, Oliver, I will find you.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to do Chloe's version of the hospital scene in "Sacrifice" but it was too close in content to this one. So this is it for season 9, and potentially the end unless I catch enough of season 10 to continue it. Thanks again for all of the support. This was a blast to write and I'm glad you enjoyed it._


End file.
